U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,225 relates to the launching of confetti in the form of hundreds or thousands of pieces of confetti stacked across the internal diameter of a tube by manually moving the tube in an arcuate path so that centrifugal force ejects the stacks of confetti and projects them upwardly into the air. However, the launching of streamers has been difficult, even when launched from a cannon under the explosive pressure of a CO2 cartridge, much less by hand. Although hand launching has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,319, many problems have been encountered, particularly in launching multiple streamers by hand.
The above-indicated problems are solved by the present invention in which multiple streamers of a particular design are contained in an elongated tube in a particular manner such that effective launching by hand may be achieved.